The Dog Days Come Around
by SunMoonNeko
Summary: Hiei/Kagome - When two lovers find themselves lacking an important part of their lives, there is only one thing to do. Have sex. Lots of it. How else are they suppose to create a child? It just adds to the fun of trying new positions!


Author's Note: This is a one shot. It will remain a one shot. This is also rated M for a reason, so be smart and don't read what you're not ready for. The positions used are real ones, and if you are curious about them, PM me and I'll send you a link of where I got them, which happens to be a Sex Education Site, so it's safe.

Momiji means maple (tree).

Miko is just the way to say 'priestess'.

Anata is a way of address one's own husband.

Onna is just the way to say 'woman'.

Omae is a way of addressing one's own wife.

Engawa mean porch, balcony, or open corridor.

**The Dog Days Come Around**

'It's a nice day.' Kagome thought from her vantage point under the lush crown of a large momiji tree. The miko was currently laying down in the said tree's doted shade, staring up at the endless blue sky with scattered clouds that drifted slowly by, creating imaginative images before distorting into nothing but white cloud again. The park that Kagome frequently came to nowadays was very busy on this day, full of children who were just learning to walk and run to older children who were chasing one another, playing games of 'Kagome' and 'Tag' and the like. A few had balls and were kicking or tossing it back and forth, arguing over the finer points of how to play properly.

Kagome's dark cobalt eyes drifted around, from the sky to the canopy to the happy children who ran by her spot. Though she wouldn't mind if they came closer, it seem that the children and even the adults always gave her a wide barrier as to not get too close. This caused her to smile, knowing that the reason wasn't because of her, but because of the protectiveness of the hidden demon that rested in the branches above her. 'Hiei, you're so adora-,' she started to think before she was cut off, 'don't you even think it onna!' came the fire demon's sharp voice.

"Of course not Anata, I wouldn't dream of it." She muttered softly out loud, smiling as the shadow above her shifted. Hiei always cut her off when she was about to call him anything 'girly', such as adorable, sweet, or even nice. Of course, she'd always comply for the moment, but he knew she was just humoring him and he tended to pout which she found increasingly adorable on his stern face. 'Onna,' he growled into her mind, but Kagome only laughed softly and sent a wave of her feelings to him over the mental bond they shared.

In the next moment, Kagome's world had changed its perspective, and instead of blue skies with white fluffy clouds that she swore looked like a bunny from time to time, she was staring into the ruby fire eyes of her lover. With his speed, Hiei had dropped to the grass carpeted floor, scooped her up and brought her up to his hidden spot among the branches all within a heartbeat. As he returned her gesture and sent all of his smoldering emotions to her, Kagome could also see the intensity of his feelings in his dark eyes. "Hiei," Kagome breathed out his name, her heart pounding in her chest, and as she lifted her hand and placed it over his, she could feel that Hiei's heart was beating just as quickly as her own. "We match Anata." She whispered, her voice full of her tender emotions, oh how she loved this demon. Hiei's eyes darkened even more as they filled with his own love for the woman in his arms, his lips tilting upwards into what could have been mistaken for a smile as he spoke in an equally low tone, "Of course we do, Omae."

Gentle their lips touched, and Kagome slid her hands from his chest to wrap around his shoulders as Hiei's hands gripped her hips tighter. The kiss deepened till their tongues played together, chasing each other in and out of the other's mouth, twisting together until they were both panting hot puffs of air. They pressed their foreheads together; their eyes closed just feeling each other, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Their bond was humming with all the emotions that were going on between them, a warm pleasant feeling that curled inside of them, vibrating.

Just as they were about to kiss again, there was a loud 'thump!' next to them as a soccer ball was logged in the V of two branches next to their heads. Turning her head, Kagome watched as a young boy broke away from the group that had been playing with the said ball and run up to the tree they resided in. His young round face had dirt marks on it, and there were a few scratches along his visible arms and legs, mostly around his knees and elbows. His large blue eyes turned up, searching for the lost black and white ball, his expression quickly falling into sadness and tears gathered at his dark eyelashes. "Ballie…Ballie, where you go? No play?" he asked in his little voice, his open mouth revealing that several of his little teeth were missing, or hadn't developed fully yet. His rose toned lips had formed a pout worthy of any 3 year old his age, as he continued to stare up in hopes of finding his lost ball.

'Awww, Hiei, he's so cute! He pouts just like you do!' Kagome thought, giggling quietly into her lover's shoulder as to stifle the sound and not alert the boy about their presence. 'Hn,' was the only answer she got in return, as Hiei too looked down at the upset child. Giving her hip a squeeze, he let go of her left side and reached out and picked up the stuck ball. With seemingly carelessness he tossed the ball down, watching as it bounced from branch to branch until it landed at the boy's feet.

"Ballie! Ballie came back! Play!" the boy shouted happily, picking up the ball and holding it close to his small chest. He went to run back to his little group of friends, who were still off in the distant waiting for him to return but he quickly turned around back towards them. "Thank you, for ballie!" His smile was glowing, even with missing and halfway developed teeth, and so wide that his bright blues closed.

Silently they watched as he turned and ran as quickly as his little legs would allow him back to his friends, shouting about the ball as his friends waved their arms in the air.

"Omae," he spoke softly, causing Kagome to lift her head in order to see his face, "he had eyes like yours." Hiei finished, his large callous hand cupping her face, brushing back a few strands that had fallen out of place when she had laid her head down on his shoulder. Her answering smile was soft and sweet as she tilted her face into his warm hand, her own capturing it and her free hand wrapping around his belted waist. They stood this way for a moment in the shadow of the tree, together they could feel the longing for such a child in their lives.

There were so many possible combinations, a child who would have Kagome's eyes and smile while having Hiei's intellect, or maybe an adorable little clone of the hybrid demon that would have Kagome's easy going personality and hot temperament instead. However no matter how much they imagined what a child between them could be like, they couldn't imagine it to be anything less than perfect. Filled with longing as well as love, Kagome felt her lips twitch as she thought, 'Even if the baby scowled all the time like you Anata, they would be perfect.' Hiei didn't reply beyond squeezing her, holding her body closer to his own; he felt the same way as she, filled with longing and love.

This was the real reason as to why they frequented the park so often in the afternoon. It was filled with so many children to watch over, filled with their laughter and their screams of joy to listen to. Despite the fact that Hiei's aura kept the human's at bay, he wasn't there just to indulge her or to keep an overly protective watch over her. In his heart, he too longed to create a child with his onna, to cares her swelling womb as it grew alongside their child, keeping them both warm and protected, to keep them both loved.

Due to both their unique heritages it was more than just difficult to create a child, let alone carry it to term. However, this did not keep them both from trying at any chance they got, and hoping for the best. They had even set aside their prides and asked for help from the Spirit World Prince, and with a little bit of Hiei's persuasion, ahem threatening, the Prince had vowed to do so. So far the attempts hadn't resulted in a child, but Koenma had assured them earlier that week that the lab tests on the demonic plant he had acquired was having positive outcomes when mixed with their test samples.

"Soon Anata," Kagome said, kissing her beloved's lips.

"Hn," was all he said, before deepening the kiss.

As the kiss heated, Hiei took the opportunity to run them back to their home, the temple that had belong to Master Genkai before she had passed and left it to the team. The only other person who resided there was his sister, Yukina who took care of the temple. For privacy reasons their rooms were in different wings, allowing the couple to be as extravagant as they wished to be in their love making. They often were, much to Yukina's sometimes embarrassment at hearing them if she happen to wander too close.

They were often too lost in each other to care if someone heard them or even happened upon them. They knew it happened, but more or less chose to ignore the person because they never stuck around and neither was shy about their feelings for one another, sex was just another expression of love to them. So when Hiei paused to open the sliding door to their bedroom, distracted by her kiss, Kagome all but shoved him to the engawa floor half way through the door way, not caring that anyone would be able to see them if they passed by.

Quickly she moved to straddle him, her skirt flaring around her thighs, her hands already working at the many belts that clasped around his waist, spreading them out around them carelessly while her lips kept his mouth busy and their tongued tangled together. Although he allowed her to shove him to the floor, Hiei was anything but submissive. His large hands were already working at the buttons of her shirt, pealing it down over her shoulders locking her arms temporarily at her sides as he kissed his way down her neck to the curve of her collar bone and shoulder. The sunlight was still strong and moving lower in the sky behind them, causing her outline to have a warm glow to it, especially where it hit her tanned skin that had a few sun spotted freckles on it. His lips kissed each of them, brushing against her quickly flushing skin, causing her to shiver before she worked her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt, tossing it into the room.

"Anata," she breathed against his lips, capturing them again as she worked his pants open and lowered them down his hips and legs before pushing his black muscle shirt up his abdominal muscles slowly. Despite being a rather short demon due to his mother's blood, Hiei was well packed and very broad. Every single part of him was well toned muscle, from his strong shoulders to the power packed muscles of his thighs that she sat upon, like smooth solid rock. As the black material made its way up, Kagome bent her head and started to plant teasing kisses along the slender curve of his hips, licking the veiny lines that created a V towards her final delicious goal. Beneath her, her lover's breathing had already progressed from normal to quick, the muscles around his rib cage flexing and rippling with each deep breath. One of his hand's had gathered up her long hair and pulled it away from her face so he could watch her properly as she teasingly tasted his skin ignoring his most sensitive area that was already begging for her attention. His other kept busy running over her skin, the smoothness of her shoulders, the strength of her arms and dipping down to trace her collar bone. It went lower still, callous finger tips tracing along the curve of her bra and into her dangling cleavage, before sneaky warm fingers slide beneath the black lace of her bra cup and traced around her already hardened nipple.

As he touched her sensitive breasts with his roughened hand, Kagome shivered as warm tingles spread from her breasts down to her belly before pooling inside her heating womb. Her breasts were very sensitive, especially when being touched with just his fingertips. 'Don't tease me too much beloved,' Kagome thought as she shoved Hiei shirt over both his pectorals, causing the material to bunch under his arms. Moving as if she had all the time in the world but with her goal in mind, Kagome did her best to control her breathing and responses to Hiei's advancing touches, moving her kisses slowly up the length of his torso, dipping her tongue into his navel. When her lips pressed just under his sternum, she left a slow open mouth kiss there, humming against the skin where she could feel his pounding heart.

Purposely ignoring the pecs she had so roughly revealed a moment ago, she kissed along the line of Hiei's jaw, nibbling on his ear lobe, teasingly sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue as her hot breath puffed into his ear, panting. "You're shirt Hiei," was all she said, before he was already pulling the black shirt over his head, the motion causing all the defined muscles just below her to flex and ripple, practically winking at her. Kagome bit her lip, staring into Hiei's eyes as they caught hers. The ruby gems flashed and flickered as they looked into her storming pools, his hands spread wide over her heaving rib cage, his thumbs flicking back and forth against the undersides of her perky breasts.

With a groan, their mouths collided, kissing each other harshly as teeth and tongues and lips vibrating against one another, fighting for dominance. With a harsh tug of her hair, Hiei was kissing her even more deeply, causing Kagome to submit and whimper into his mouth as the pleasure of it all overruled her and sent shocks and shivers down her spine. As the pleasure struck her core, Kagome couldn't help but shift her hips against her lovers, causing a grinding motion against his fully hardened length. This caused Hiei to pull back, a growl rising in his chest as he pressed back up against her, his legs spread open and propped up in order to thrust firmly.

Panting between her sounds of pleasure, Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders for a moment before dragging her nails down his front; over his harden nipples, to the ripple of his muscle covered ribs and to his fluxing abdomen. A shudder ran though the demon's body, his deep groans of pleasure almost whine like at her rough treatment. Kagome didn't stop grinding down on him, their lower bodies in sync to create the delicious friction they sought event though her wet panties. She kissed him one more time before lowering her mouth, dipping her tongue into his collar bones, leaving hickeys on his throat where she could feel the fluttering of his pulse. Once at his chest, she used her teeth to nip at the skin, her tongue circling his harden nipple and sucking on it, toying with the other one between her fingers. Hiei's hands had wandered to her thighs, sliding beneath her skirt and grasping at her full cheeks, his fingers brushing against her wet lace covered sex each time she lifted off of his groin.

They both let out a hiss of pleasure as a particularly well placed thrust caused the head of him to rub against the bundle of nerves between her lower lips. Kagome tossed her head back, sitting up as she push downward harshly, her breath coming out in hard pants as she called his name, "Hiei!"

The said demon was in no better shape, and was in fact nearing the end of his rope for all of this foreplay. Sitting up as well, Hiei reached for the little clasp that held his lover's bra together at the front of her cleavage, undoing the clasp he quickly removed it from her shoulders and tossed it away blindly. There before all of his senses were Kagome's lovely breasts, the full perky globes that held dark pink nipples at the center of them, just asking for him to devour them. The demon didn't hold back, his mouth latching onto the harden tip as he suckled and teased it with his tongue and teeth. His hand reached up to hold the other, cupping and squeezing, teasing the nipple to stay erect with the callous on his thumb. Underneath his mouth, the demon could feel as well as hear the reaction he was causing within the miko, her moans and whimpers of pleasure growing steadily louder and more enticing. Slowly Hiei pulled his mouth back from the achingly red nipple, his hot breath drying the saliva left there. His mouth travelled from the one breast to the other, leaving behind a multitude of fresh hickeys before treating the other nipple with the same treatment.

Kagome's hands couldn't seem to find a place to hold onto, they travelled from her lover's wide shoulders and into his hair, cupping the back of his head to pull his fierce mouth closer to the part of her body that ached so much for its attention. She could feel how aroused he was beneath her, having been freed from his restricting pants right away and had grown beneath her attention until it was now thrusting up against her welcoming sex. "Hiei, please," she panted out, tugging at his hair to lift his head, "please Anata!"

He complied, letting go of her nipple with a soft pop before capturing her parted lips in another kiss. With a jerk of his hand Kagome's panties had been torn from between her legs, and the shredded remains were tossed away. Before he could do the same with her skirt, she was unbuttoning the two large buttons on the side, loosening it enough to slide up her body and with some struggle over her chest and then her head. "Hn," was all he said when she pointedly muttered that the skirt was one of her favorites.

Hiei captured his lover's face in his hand, holding her in place as he kissed her, starting off softly before it deepened, degree by degree until tongues were tangled together and it felt like they were breathing each other's air. "Amoe," he breathed, her name echoing in his thoughts. "Watashi wa anata o aishite, Kagome." She tilted her head, capturing his lips in a brief kiss, "Mmm, Watashi wa anata o aishite Hiei-Anata." They shared a silent moment, hearing nothing but each other's quickened heartbeats and heavy panting, just feeling how much they loved the other, how much they were loved by them.

Unable to wait any longer with her warmth laying on top of him so welcomingly, Hiei straightened out his legs to kick his pants from his ankles and position himself. He leaned back at an angle and looked over his lover's sunlit body as she also leaned backwards; planting her hands firmly on the floor next to his knees and her feet flat behind him. It was a position that put strain on her arms, but allowed them both to feel great pleasure as he pushed up into her and she pushed down, deeply penetrating at a smooth rate with little difficulty on them both. Positioning herself over him, Hiei help guide his hardened arousal inside the welcoming warm wetness that griped him tightly. They paused for a moment, both groaning at the feeling of being connected in such a way, as if fused together by their sexes. From the angle he was at, the demon had a perfect view of his woman's breasts as they rose and fell, as well as her upturned face screwed into an expression of pleasure. He waited for her to make the first move, which didn't take long as Kagome rocked her hips downwards, using her planted hands and feet to create a smooth practiced motion. He joined her, using his hands as leverage to lift his hips up as she came down, sliding deeper into her as they rocked together with more momentum.

Quickly, both of their bodies were covered in a glinting sheen of sweat as overheated muscles worked to bring both to their peaks. Kagome's throaty moans grew louder and more abandon as Hiei worked harder, forcefully sliding inside the tightening heat of her body. "Ohhhh, Hiei," she cried out, her head tipped back, he could feel the ends of her black silk hair brushing against his legs. "I can feel you Anata, it's so deep," she moaned out once again, her voice rising in volume as her words only resulted in harder thrusts as she came down on him. Beneath her, Hiei was in a complicated situation of enjoying the sight of his lover's face as he pleasured her, but also being able to see the delicious curve of her bouncing breasts and lightly muscled stomach arching as her hips moved to pleasure them both with the golden rays of the sun flashing on her skin.

The enticing sight soon became too much for him, as he leaned forward and bit down on a soft pink nipple, quickly hardening it in his mouth as he suckled and licked. Widening his jaw, he held a large portion of her breast between his lips and teeth as he concentrated on not only the nipple but the whole of her perky attribute. Her golden skin tasted of salt and pleasure as he sampled first one breast then the other, licking his way down into the valley of her chest where sweat had gathered before going on to its twin. From his vantage point he could still see Kagome's face as she stared down at him, her pouty mouth red from his kisses and her captivating eyes full of lusty storms. She began to talk and moan louder and twisting her hips down with less control, her insides tensing and twitching around his swollen arousal, not yet ready to fall over the peak into ultimate pleasure but pushed to new heights.

Knowing that the position was tiring her, Hiei slid his legs into a kneeling position without breaking stride. One large hand captured the full curve of her hip as well as the cheek of her ass, guiding her more fully up into him as they both easily changed the rhythm as the new position called for, lessening the strain on her arms. He bent his head one again, kissing from her chest to tease her collar bones with nips and lips, leaving behind bruises and love bites before making his way to her flushed face. Her gorgeous pleasure filled face, as she looked at him, like he was all she saw and felt in this world. "Omae," he growled out, his hot breath rushing out to mingle with hers, "Kagome…" he trailed off, too caught up in the pleasure of her body and the beauty of her emotion filled eyes as they sparkled with lust and love.

Over their bond they could always feel each other, but even such a connection didn't compare to a moment like this. As they kissed, their tongued mingled and without words or magical connections they both understood how the other felt for them. That they were loved and wanted, and _needed, _by the other come hell or high water. In the back of her mind, Kagome smirked a bit at the thought, 'Come spiritual retribution, or an eternity of jail duty!'

As they continued to kiss, she lifted one hand away to run her fingers though his hair, carefully balancing with one slightly shaky arm and hand. Once her hand was sufficiently buried in the long midnight blue locks, she fisted her fingers and yanked. Drawing back quickly, Hiei's throat arched, and her lips were upon him to return his treatment from earlier. Teeth scraped dangerously against his thicker skin, sharp love bites soothed by slow long swipes of her tongue and gentle brushes of her lips. On his part, Hiei's already labored breath picked up speed, her rough then gentle treatment of him more of a turn on then anything, and Kagome used it to her full advantage to drive her lover to new heights as he had done to her. Her hand slide down the back of his neck to his hard, shapely shoulders, she dragged her nails over the curve of it, leaving behind dark angry red welts. Her actions caused an immediate retaliation in her lover. The hand that was cradling her hip and ass squeezed before lifting away to be brought down across the fullness of her ass. A hiss fell from her lips before a half scream did as he repeated the action several times, making her insides quiver as tingles spead from her pinking bottom to her dripping sex.

Knowing that she would not last for much longer in this position, Kagome's mangled whisper of, "Closer," was all that was needed for them to again adjust positions.

Hiei once again changed his seating so that his legs crossed comfortable in a lotus position, carefully guiding Kagome down until he was fully seated inside of her. With his hand supporting her back, she sat back up fully before crossing her legs around his waist. One of her feet pressed against the curve of his firm ass while the other was nestled against the dip of his muscle filled back. Their arms came up to support the other, pressing the front line of their bodies against one another. Her breasts still aching with his attention pillowed against his own harden pecs, nipples rubbing against skin. The taunt feel of his slick abs brushed against her lightly toned stomach with each shift of their bodies caused both of their insides to quiver with renewed anticipation.

The intimate feeling of the position was perfect; they were so wrapped up in each other. He could see nothing but the ocean depths of her eyes and feel nothing but the warm softness of her golden flesh and the pink wetness around him, taste only the salt of her skin and the sweetness of her lips, and breathe nothing but the scent of their sexes and her own heavy pants. His ever sense was en-tuned to her and Kagome was no less focused upon him. Every harden ripple of muscle as they slid against each other, the way his bottom lip trembled despite the fact that his teeth had sank into it in concentration . They were both close to the end, their bodies wound so tight, trembling as they got closer and closer.

"Please Hiei," Kagome panted out, her words broken up between gasps of air and desperate open mouth kisses. She repeated them again, this time against his ear as she laid her head down on his shoulder, trying to get closer still. She shifted her fingers against his back, lightly scratching up and down to tease him into completion.

His palm laid flat over one ass cheek, his fingers spread out over the curve in order to press her more firmly down and into him. The other was tangled in the long sweaty curls of her hair as he grasped the back of her neck, holding her against him. This woman felt so good against him, so good with him, he couldn't let her go. "Kagome," he growled out, "I'm close," he told her. Lifting her head so that she could see his face, Kagome saw the telling signs. His pupils were small pin points, dominated by the dancing reds of his eyes, while his face was flushed with color and sweat dribbled down the strong curve of his jaw. Like her, his mouth was open in the desperate hope for air, his little fangs flashing behind his lips. There her eyes focused as both of them speed up, their sexes crashing into each other, grinding, just a bit closer, closer…

As her heart pounded like that of a panicked bird, the sweet tension that had been pooling inside of her womb for the past few hours finally snapped. The rush of pleasure sent her over, deep into mindless space where there was nothing but blissful pleasure caused by the one she loves. "HIEI!" she screamed with passion, but was quickly silenced by his kiss.

As he felt her starting spasm around him, Hiei gritted his teeth, one, two, three more thrusts was all he could manage before he too was cumming. To silence his own scream of passion, he sealed his open mouth around hers, groaning and moaning against her swollen lips. He could feel her trembling against his chest, even though his arms held her locked against him. He shuddered as he felt her flutter against his still releasing sex, raining kisses down over her face.

Trying to catch her breath, Kagome kept her eyes closed as she felt Hiei's gentle kisses dust across her face, from her forehead to the tip of her nose, both her eye lids and even at the crown of her sweaty hair. Her insides were warm with his seed, while the rest of her was kept warm for his embrace. Snuggling into him, she relaxed as her heart rate returned to normal at last. They sat there like that quietly for a while, her dozing lightly against his chest while he simple held her close.

Finally, his low voice filled her ears as he spoke, "Its dark out onna."

Smiling to herself, she shrugged lightly before giving him a squeeze around the middle. She didn't dare call it a hug, didn't want to insult her Anata now did she. He was sensitive to such things after all. Being able to think again reminded her of her thought from earlier, this time she let out a laugh. Pulling back so she could catch his expression she asked, "Come hell or high water?" her tone teased.

Hiei lifted one eyebrow at her, before smirking at her. "Be quiet captive." This only caused her to giggle more at him, her face glowing with her smile at his words. "Of course my dear jailer, anything you want." Inside of her she felt a twitch, reminding her that he had yet to pull out of her. Catching the look in his eyes, Kagome held her breath.

"Anything Omae?" he asked a sultry tone to his gravelly voice.

"Anything Anata." She promised, already breathless.

With a smirk he pushed her to the floor, her wide eyes never leaving his face.

"Again then."


End file.
